The project will support innovation and improved effectiveness of state TANF programs by enhancing the use of data from TANF and related human services programs. This work may include encouraging and strengthening state integrated data systems (IDS), promoting proper payments and program integrity, and enabling data analytics for TANF program improvement. Across its activities, the contract will support the use of data for understanding the broad impact that TANF has on families, and improve knowledge of how the federal government and state partners can use data to more efficiently and effectively serve TANF clients. Based on a needs assessment survey of all states, two cohorts of four states each will be selected as pilot states. All other states will be eligible for TA that is appropriate to their current level of readiness to use cross-project data.